Two hundred Forty Six
by MorbidbyDefault
Summary: An excerpt from the fic The Sentiment Behind Pet Names. Sherlock likes to count. Molly likes him counting, too. Rated M for sexual content.


Okay, so I couldn't get rid of the deleted scene in my head. Here is the missing excerpt from The Sentiment Behind Pet Names. The one that is rated M for...well obvious reasons. Who likes counting? Lol.

I own nothing. How depressing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly pulled Sherlock along with her as she made way to her comfy bedroom. They stepped over the small threshold, and Molly turned them around, shoving the door closed as she pressed her body against it. Sherlock moved to press her further into the wood, and resumed kissing along her collar.

''Twenty seven, remember?" Molly murmured, biting her lip as he snipped at her skin. He nodded his head, letting out a low rumbled moan in response. He kept a running tally in his head with each spot that he came upon. Molly ran her fingers through Sherlock's hair as he pulled her with him to the bed. He lowered her down gently, so that she was now lying on her back. She propped herself up a bit, and removed her blouse, chucking it across the bed, where it landed on the floor. Sherlock attacked her skin immediately, laying fervent kisses along her flesh, all the while the tally going up in his head.

He made his way down her chest now, the freckles becoming paler and more spread out. Sherlock hooked his arms under Molly's back, and twisted the clasps of her bra until they opened. He then slid the material off her using the straps, before tossing it to join her shirt. He gazed at her breasts, which were lightly dusted in dots. Molly breathed in sharply as he continued on. She reached up and began undoing the buttons on his shirt, until it hung open on his chest. He pulled it off as he kissed the specks on her left breast. His tongue darted out, quickly teasing her nipple. Molly gasped, before letting out a moan from her closed mouth.

''I don't think that one technically counts, Sherlock.'' She groaned lowly as he licked the small pebble-like nib. He chuckled into her, and kissed it once more, before moving on. He crossed the valley between her breasts, and climbed the slope of her right side with his mouth. He copied his actions with the nipple of her right breast, and she again moaned in response. Sherlock became aware of his own arousal, the fact that Molly was an ever driving force of it. His stomach lurched with want as she tilted her head back, allowing her body to relax and just respond. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep track of the number of freckles she possessed. His mind needed assistance, so he started aloud.

''239...240...241..." His voice growled deeply, it too becoming a difficult thing to achieve. Molly ran her hands through his hair again, this time clinging to his scalp, almost pushing his head lower, toward her center. Sherlock had counted a few more, before he succumbed to her plea.

''244...245...246...246...24..." his mind finally stopped at a small freckled just above her belly button. Sherlock's hands undid the button and zipper on her trousers, and he rolled them down by the sides, his fingers raking across her hips and thighs. He then stood, and unzipped his own pants, before sliding them off. Molly looked up at him and smiled sweetly. He leaned over her, kissing her lips again, swallowing her deep moan as he slowly pushed into her. Her voice was raspy, trembling as she whispered to him.

''Sherlock please, I need you. Please.'' She begged into his ear. It was all the encouragement he needed to hear, before he pushed into her completely. She mewed loudly, arching her back against him. Sherlock's hands wound around her waist and under her back, keeping her in the bowed position. He thrust in and out of her, moving slowly at first. Once they had become accustomed to the feel of one another, he steadily increased in pace. Wave after wave of the impacts flushed through Molly's body, rocking her from core to head. She moaned his name again and again as he now rapidly moved inside her walls. She reached above her head, securing herself to the rails of her headboard as he pulled her into a steep arc. Her toes curled against the sheets as she felt herself being undone. Sherlock felt this too, it driving him to his own chaotic release. Their walls of composure collapsed together as they came. Molly cried out his name, her voice high pitched and pleading. He spoke her name, a baritone note echoing through the room.

''Molly.''

The two finally returned to earth from their mutual high, and Sherlock covered them both with the pale sheet that rumpled beneath their bodies. Molly sighed happily as she drifted to sleep. Sherlock curled beside her, and decided to start a new tally, one of the number of times she breathed in and out while he watched her sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well there ya go. Hope you liked it. Please review! And check out my other stories. Lol, does anyone else ever feel like they are whoring themselves out when asking people to read their fics? Oh well. Please, if you don't mind. Lol. Thanks dears! 


End file.
